z_nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome to Murphytown
"Welcome to Murphytown" is the seventh episode of Season 3 of Z Nation and the thirty-fifth episode of the series overall. It first aired in the United States on October 28, 2016 at 8/7c . Plot Synopsis The Man is seen walking in the open wilderness. Someone takes a shot at him, misses, and The Man beheads him with his machete. The corpse has a bulldog tattoo on his arm, of which The man uses to infiltrate Murphytown. Meanwhile, a Poor Bastard is being chased through the woods by a group of zombie kids, tethered together and led by Wesson, one of Murphy's officers. Poor Bastard climbs up a tree, and Wesson asks him if he's heard the Good Word of Murphy. When next we see Poor Bastard, he's grinning from ear to ear, now one of Murphy's Blends at his stronghold in Spokane. Wesson's in charge of choosing which people receive the Blend vaccine based on what skills they may have. If Murphy's going to create a New World Order, he's going to need people with all types of vocations: farmers, electricians, bankers, etc. Those with applicable skills get the vaccine, which Murphy has been able to develop himself after eating Dr. Merch's brains. Murphy notices The Man just outside the fence and Murphy's is the only name on The Man's current list. Whatever The Man has planned, it looks like it's going to be an inside job, as he appears to receive the Blend vaccine. Meanwhile, Doc and 10K have reunited with Roberta, Addy, Sun Mei and Hector. Roberta's a little suspicious about 10K's condition, though he's not revealing his Blend status, despite Doc's assurances that he can trust their fearless leader. For now, 10K fills everyone in on Murphy's big plans in Spokane, the road to which is filled with more gruesome handiwork of the Red Hand. Murphy's campaign is hitting the road, too, as the gang catches sight of a truck broadcasting his 'Fear No More - Guaranteed' message. When they catch up to the vehicle, it's been attacked by the Red Hand, with the Blend driver dead at the wheel, showing that Blends don't come back as Z's after they die). 10K then reveals Murphy's plan to retrieve his daughter Lucy from her adopted home in Springfield, IL, as Sun Mei theorizes that Lucy may have inherited her father's immunity to the Z virus, Roberta conjures a secondary mission: Get Lucy before Murphy does. The team splits up, with Doc and Addy charged with tracking down Lucy while Roberta, Sun Mei, Hector and 10K head to Spokane to try to stop Murphy's New World Order. When the Spokane team arrives outside the city limits, 10K flees after Hector discovers his Murphy bite. Meanwhile, at the Museum of Progress, Murphy is meeting with his colleagues to discuss plans for getting the power back on. As Murphy anticipates that not everyone is going to go along with his plans for civilization, he orders for a basic training program so his stronghold can be defended. The Man insists he wants to help Murphy's cause and demonstrates his particular set of skills by exposing the inside of Poor Bastard's skull when Murphy claims he needs some brains for his 'research.' Murphy then tests The Man's loyalty by commanding him to eat the brains on display … which The Man does ravenously. A flashback reveals that The Man used Some Dude's severed arm to simulate the Blend inoculation, and when he brings Murphy his own delicious plate of brains, he puts a gun to Murphy's head. The Man has been sent to deliver Murphy to an unknown client, and when Murphy protests, The Man shows him something that might make him more cooperative: his daughter Lucy in the back seat of the car. Ha, it's actually little Cassidy , whom The Man mistakenly took for Lucy and who manages to overpower her captor. The Man is now handcuffed to Murphy's throne, though his interrogation as to the identity of his employer is interrupted by some exiting news: the power is ready to be turned back on. Murphy and his colleagues go to the top of the clock tower and watch as sweet, sweet electricity lights up the city of Spokane. It's a truly glorious sight. Murphy 1, Apocalypse zero. Well, sort of, as Murphy takes something of a hit when he returns to his throne room and finds that The Man has escaped and left a little message for his former captor: his own severed hand, the one that was handcuffed to the throne, the middle finger raised. Citizen Z successfully led Kaya, her Uncle and her Nana to the Northern Light Listening Station, where they manage to restore power and send out a broadcast of hope … which Doc and Addy receive on the radio whilst en route to Springfield, IL. Cast Main Cast * Kellita Smith as Roberta * DJ Qualls as Citizen Z * Keith Allan as Murphy * Anastasia Baranova as Addy * Russell Hodgkinson as Doc * Nat Zang as 10K * Joseph Gatt as The Man * Sydney Viengluang as Sun Mei * Ramona Young as Kaya * Emilio Rivera as Hector Alvarez Co-Stars * Aaron Trainor as Will Chaffin * Kathryn Brown as Hope Chaffin * Lexie Lovering as Cassidy Chaffin * Carollani Sandberg as Charlotte Anderson * Bill Johns as Aureback * Steve Graham as Graham * DeRon Brigdon as Wesson * Cecil Cheeka as Kaskae * Darlene Mccarty as Nana * Wizard as Pup Deaths * Unnamed Man (Alive and Zombified) * Unnamed Car Thieves (Confirmed Fate) * Poor Bastard * Unnamed Car Driver Memorable Quotes Coming Soon Notes * First appearance of Aureback. * First (and last) appearance of Charlotte Anderson. * First (and last) appearance of Graham. * First (and last) appearance of Raphael. * First (and last) appearance of DeLaGarza. * First (and last) appearance of Woods. * First (and last) appearance of Woods Jr. * First (and last) appearance of Poor Bastard. * First mention of Simms. * Mention of Marilyn Merch. * Mention of Javier Vasquez. * Mention of Lucy Murphy. Image Gallery |-|Screencaps= Z Nation-Gallery-307Recap-01.jpg Z Nation-Gallery-307Recap-02.jpg Z Nation-Gallery-307Recap-03.jpg Z Nation-Gallery-307Recap-04.jpg Z Nation-Gallery-307Recap-05.jpg Z Nation-Gallery-307Recap-06.jpg Z Nation-Gallery-307Recap-07.jpg Z Nation-Gallery-307Recap-08.jpg Z Nation-Gallery-307Recap-09.jpg Z Nation-Gallery-307Recap-10.jpg Z Nation-Gallery-307Recap-11.jpg Z Nation-Gallery-307Recap-12.jpg Z Nation-Gallery-307Recap-13.jpg Z Nation-Gallery-307Recap-14.jpg Z Nation-Gallery-307Recap-15.jpg Z Nation-Gallery-307Recap-16.jpg Z Nation-Gallery-307Recap-17.jpg Z Nation-Gallery-307Recap-18.jpg Z Nation-Gallery-307Recap-19.jpg Z Nation-Gallery-307Recap-20.jpg Z Nation-Gallery-307Recap-21.jpg Videos References